Shahra final Wish
by Tailsic
Summary: After defeating the Erazor Djinn,shahra becomes her own master, but she starts to miss her former master Sonic, Shahra firgues out she can grant her own wish now, but there is a price to paid. SonicxShahra


In the story of the Arabian Nights the genie of the ring Shahra, flies through the skies of the town. She has been wearing her ring on her finger to show that she is a free genie and that she was her own master. But even though she was a free genie, she still misses serving her former master Sonic the hedgehog. To stop herself from thinking about Sonic, she decides to visit some friends of hers Ali Baba A.K.A Tails and Sinbad . Knuckles. Shahra find Ali and Sinbad at the docks working on a boat.

"Wow Ali, I never knew you're we're really good with a hammer" Sinbad comment his friend.

"Yeah I know, I just love making things" the happy fox said as he nails in another plank.

'Sinbad, Ali," Shahra flew down to greet them.

"Oh hi Shahra, long time no see" Sinbad said.

"Yeah, it's been a whlie" Ali said.

"It's very good to see the both of you" Shahra said.

"So what as the Genie of the ring been doing" Sinbad

"Not much really, just flying away being my own genie" Shahra puts her head down.

"What's wrong shahra?" Ali asked his genie friend.

"I just miss Sonic" She said.

"Yeah, we miss him too, but he had to return to his world" Ali explained.

"I know, but I can't stop thinking about him" she said.

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't you go to the great King Solomon, he could surly help you with you problem" Sinbad suggested.

"Ok, I'll go see him" she said.

"Oh, by the way, what are you to doing away way?" She asked.

"We're making a ship so we can sail the seas of the Arabian, after all I'm a sailor" Sinbad said.

"The two of you are going on an adventure?" Shahra asked.

"Yeah, and a grand adventure it will be right first mate Ali?" Sinbad said.

"Right Captain" Ali said.

"Haha, well you two have good luck on that, I'm going to Skeleton Dome to see King Solomon" Shahra wave good bye to Ali and Sinbad and flew of to Skeleton Dome

Meanwhile at Skeleton Dome, King Solomon servants we're trying to entertain him by juggling there bones.

"Come you bags of bones, do something a little more interesting then juggling" The King said.

One of the skeletons took his head of and through it at another skeleton, the skeleton that just hit picks up it axe and swing it at the headless skeleton breaking him into pieces, then all of the skeletons started laughing.

"*Sigh* I'm the King of idiots" Solomon sighed.

"King Solomon" Shahra enters his thrown room.

"Ha Shahra, It's a pleasure to see you again" He said.

"No, the pleasure all mine, great king Solomon" Shahra bows to him.

"So what beings the genie of the ring too my domain?" Solomon said.

"I wanted to ask you something?" She said.

"And that would be?" He said.

"I want to see Sonic again!" Shahra blurted out.

"I see, Shahra you know the rules of the Arabian Nights, you can't leave the story" Solomon said.

"But I was able to leave once" Shahra said.

"But that was because the Arabian Nights was in danger, but now everything is back to normal" Solomon said.

'I know, but…"

"But what?"

"I love Sonic" Shahra said.

"You love him?" Solomon said.

"Yes, I do, he was my first master that didn't treat me like a tool, he treated me as a friend, and I just feel so happy around him" Shahra said.

"I see, well Shahra there is a way for you to be with you're master" Solomon said.

"Really, how?" Shahra said with excitement in her eyes.

"Since you are a free genie, you can grant yourself three wishes" Solomon explained.

"I can?" she questions him.

"Yeah, but there is a catch to it" He waned her.

"A catch"

"Yeah, if you use you're last wish, you're ring will disappear and you along with it" He said.

"I'll disappear?" Shahra looks at her ring.

"Yes, now knowing that, are you willing to face the risk?" Solomon asked.

"Yes I am, I just need to stop myself from making my last wish and I'll be fine, right?" Shahra said.

"I suppose" Solomon shrugs.

"Ok, now how do I make my own wishes" Shahra asked.

"You just rub you're ring and make a wish" Solomon said.

Shahra looks at her ring and starts to rub it. "For my first wish, I wish to be a hedgehog" Shahra ring starts to glow and a flash of light in gulf her, when the light fades away Shahra appears to be a pink hedgehog. "It worked" Shahra smiles.

"That's good Shahra, just remember not to make you're third wish" Solomon said.

"Yes King Solomon, I by careful" She said as she gets ready to make her second wish.

"I wish I could be with Master Sonic forever" She rugs her ring and fades away.

Meanwhile in Sonic's world, the blue hedgehog lies in bed with a bad cold. "Man, I hate being sick" The hedgehog whines. A flash of light appear and there stands Shahra in front of Sonic.

"Shahra is that you?" Sonic said.

"Master" Shahra cries as she jump on to bed with Sonic and starts hugging him

"Shahra what are you doing here?" He asked her but she keep hugging him tight

"Master I miss you so much, did you miss me?" Shahra continue hugging him.

"Sonic, who you're friend" Someone said, they look you to see a very anrgy Amy Rose holding a pot.

"Amy, this isn't what it looks like" Sonic said in his defense.

End of Chapter


End file.
